


Finding Their Way

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek - Various Authors, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Vulcan's Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After writing all those post "Into Darkness" fics, I'm writing something that doesn't scream "SPOILER ALERT!" in it. I'm still a little confused when the producers of the new Star Trek movies said that there was always chemistry between Spock and Uhura. Where? Okay, I'll accept it for the new movies, but the on-screen kiss shared with Uhura was with one James T Kirk. And it kicked up a stink because it was the first interracial kiss on American TV. Okay, not rehashing that. Spock with Uhura is fine, and there's a potential love interest now on the Enterprise for Kirk if history repeats itself. I digress, this is all about Spock and Saavik, and how they got to the point of being betrothed, at least my idea of it. Had to do some research about Saavik's career as a Ship's Executive Officer. Inspired by "Vulcan's Heart" I hope to do this couple justice. Sorry fans of Star Trek 2009, this is just TOS. Don't own a single one of them, darn it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The warm body tossed and turned in her bed. With a higher metabolism rate than a human, her body literally burned. She came up screaming for air, "Lights!" Disheveled, Saavik looked around her. Austere the gray walls were unadorned, she slept in a bed because they wouldn't move it out in favor of a pallet. She got up and walked to the sink where she scrubbed her face with water. Long dark curls fell over it, hiding her pallor, "Damn it!" she muttered under her breath. "What a bad time to get a case of Pon Farr!"

Captain Truman Howes, who had three Vulcan officers including his First Officer, called it, humorously, the seven year itch. The other two were bonded, fortunately, and could go take care of their needs when the time came about. Because their mates were Vulcan bound, their cycles actually came regularly every seven years. Unfortunately, Saavik was neither Vulcan bound or bonded. So everyone had to walk around on pins and needles until it subsided, or she found some release. Unfortunately, they weren't headed for Karid IV, where her friend, John Densor lived, who was usually more than happy to accommodate her "issues". Relativity really was a bitch.

Saavik walked out of her quarter and down to the ship's gym. A good workout usually helped calm the fires. Maybe she could find a Klingon who would fight her, they were always good for a workout. Several officers and crewmen admired her physique as she gave the punching bag a what for. The tank top and pants were thoroughly soaked as it came to an end. Not to be outdone, she ran ten laps around the course before hitting the showers.

Prompt as always, the turbolift opened to let her out on the bridge to relieve Lieutenant Commander Conyers who had the bridge. Saavik took over for the night shift as usual. About mid-way through the shift a call came in from Starfleet Command, Diplomatic Corps. It wasn't anything urgent. They were asking that the Armstrong stopped at Vulcan to pick up Ambassador Spock for transport to Kridium III for yet another meeting. She honestly wasn't sure how her mentor did it, she'd be asleep halfway through any meeting like that. But that was why he was a diplomat, and she was still in Starfleet. Truth be told, she wouldn't have it any other way.

Starfleet had tried to promote her and giver her her own command many times. She'd refused, she didn't feel she was ready, even though Captain Howes tried to steer her into that line of thinking. He was a good Captain, warm, friendly, stern when he needed to be, and tolerant of idiosyncrasies that came with a crew as diverse as the one under his command. They worked well together, which was probably Starfleet kept throwing newly graduated officers at them to learn the fine art of Ethics, or, as Sarek once said, "Looking before they leap!" The good Ambassador had actually sat through one of Saavik's classes on his way to another conference. He kept quiet through most of the class until one of the Telarite youngsters suggested a course of action that would have left millions dead on both sides of the conflict if it had been followed through. The Ambassador calmly pointed out the kid's mistake, what would have happened, and then told them what did happen: an uneasy peace that lasted about twenty years until an asteroid hit the mother planet wiping out most of the population. Starfleet helped resettle the survivors and now they were firm friends.

While Spock had been her mentor, Sarek had been a father figure in her life. He had no problem welcoming the young waif that Spock brought home so many years ago. When she stayed behind as Kirk and crew took off for Earth in a Klingon Warbird, he and his wife Amanda kept her as an aide. She had genuinely grieved Amanda's death and had been one of many who sent notes to Sarek and Spock expressing their feelings. She was, after all, half Romulan.

The USS Armstrong was not that far from Vulcan, so they made a slight detour to pick up Spock before continuing on. Captain Howes was informed of this by Saavik as she departed. After yet another frustrating hour in the classroom, Saavik headed for the gym, yet again, to try to work through the fires. She felt eyes on her back as she finished her run. She turned to find Spock standing there, observing quietly. She nodded her head in his direction before heading for the showers. To her surprise, he was still in the gym going through exercises as she emerged from the showers. She couldn't help but notice that he was in the prime of his age. Healthy and fit, muscles rippled as he applied the weight machine, it was almost as if he was trying to get her attention. She walked past him, shaking her head, before turning to face him, "I'll be in the Officer's Lounge if you'd like to join me, Spock." He eyed her knowingly before returning to his routine.

Saavik wore the turtleneck and trousers that was standard undress for Starfleet personnel on Starships. He joined her at a table and ordered water. Spock and Saavik looked at each other a long time before Saavik finally spoke, "Pon Farr too?"

Spock glanced at the table top, seemingly embarrassed. He'd actually through more of these than she had, so he didn't need to be shy. "Saavik, would it be unseemly if I suggested we took care of our mutual problem together?"

Both of Saavik's eyebrows went up, it was the best proposal she'd heard in days. She held out two of her fingers to him which he took for acquiescence. He never made it to the room they'd set aside for him that night. He awoke the next morning, nude, and in Saavik's bed. Pon Farr smashed for the next seven years. He looked at the sleeping woman next to him, she was beautiful. He hadn't allowed himself to look at a woman in this way in a long while. He gently rolled her over and into his arms. She snuggled down with a sigh as he continued to watch her sleep. He honestly wasn't sure what he was feeling. Maybe, he should… the alarm clock went off and she awoke. He looked down at her as she sat up in bed. "Would you like to take a shower first?" she asked getting up and picking up her uniforms, she usually didn't just leave them lying around like this.

"No, you go ahead, you have a busier day than I," he replied. She nodded and left the room. When she came back and started to dress, he too went into use the facilities. When he returned she was snapping shut her uniform jacket. "Saavik, I have a serious question for you," he suddenly looked very uncertain of himself, Saavik cocked her head curiously. "Would you accept my courtship?" Saavik's jaw hit the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock and Sarek talk. Don't own them, still.

Spock returned to Vulcan on another ship. Saavik had, to his satisfaction, agreed to the courtship. It was unusual. Vulcan's of his stature were usually long married, having been betrothed at the age of seven. He refused to dwell on T'Pring. That was many years in the past. Sarek greeted him as he entered the relatively cool space of their home. "Welcome home, Spock, were you successful?"

"Relatively so, Father, it was yet another discussion with the Klingons regarding their situation," their homeworld was still doomed. Moving people off onto a suitable new one was going slowly at best. Praxis had changed more things than any of them could count.

Sarek studied his son, he knew that Spock had been experiencing Pon Farr when he left. There was something decidedly different about him this time. He seemed like he was trying to tell Sarek something. "Will you sit with me for some refreshment?" Sarek asked. Spock nodded and followed Sarek into the courtyard.

Chilled green tea was served, it was light and refreshing as both men contemplated the coming conversation. Whatever Sarek thought it might have been, the words that issued forth from Spock's mouth wasn't what he was expecting. It was a pleasant surprise to say the least. "Father, I have started courting a potential mate."

Sarek sat back, relaxed. This was news he'd been hoping to hear, he just hoped he knew the woman, "Anyone I know?"

"Commander Saavik of the USS Armstrong," came the quick reply. He sounded almost afraid that his father would disapprove of the half-Vulcan, half-Romulan. Although, genetically, it meant she was really all Vulcan. Temperamentally, she was wild. Her Romulan half got the better of her on more than one occasion.

Sarek studied his son. Amanda's death had been the galvanizing force behind him entering the Vulcan Science Academy and becoming an Ambassador. Maybe Saavik's attentions would help settle him down further. "She is a good choice. As a Starfleet officer, she will understand the demands placed on you as an Ambassador and will not resent them. Long absences will not be an issue." This had long been a problem, mates, no matter how stable, grew to resent their spouses frequent absences whether they served in the fleet, or other postings that kept them away. Amanda had been an exceptionally patient woman. T'Pring had not.

Spock nodded. He had spent three agreeable nights on the Armstrong, none of them in the quarters that had been assigned him. Captain Howes, ever the father figure in spite of the fact that Saavik was almost as old as he, had been blunt.

Spock sat alone in the general lounge. He comfortably watched the stars go by in the main windows. Funny how windows still seemed important. They weren't terribly necessary, but most species liked to look out and see where they were going. "Mind if I join you, Ambassador?"

Spock glanced up and gestured for the Captain to take one of the seats. Spock's deep blue robes stood out amongst the bright colors of the lounge. "What's on your mind, Captain?" Spock asked.

"Saavik, don't think it's escaped my notice where you've been spending your nights. What are your intentions toward my first officer?"

Spock studied the younger man, contemplating his next words. Howes truly cared for his crew, and was concerned with the well-being of someone who was probably the finest first officer that he had ever had. "The future is uncertain, as you know Captain. I would be lying if I told you that my first thoughts are of marrying her, or leaving and never coming back. She has ways of tracking people down." That was an understatement. One night no one could find a young emissary from a lower tech planet. He'd gotten himself lost on Raisa and his family was threatening war if he couldn't be found. The boy wasn't in any danger, Raisa is a pleasure planet, after all, but Saavik took all of an hour to track him down, throw his unclad, unconscious body over her shoulder, and haul him back to the ship. She ended up in Sickbay with strained muscles in her shoulders, arms and lower back because the kid was three times her size.

"I'm well aware of her tracking abilities," Howes said with some humor. It's your intentions I'm concerned about."

"We have agreed to enter into a courtship," Spock replied.

"I'll leave that other room open to you permanently, then, just in case." Spock nodded, neither of them thought he'd ever need it again.

Spock's thoughts snapped back to the present as Sarek continued speaking, "She has always been welcome here in our home, Spock, never fear that. That should actually make things easier. She doesn't have the pressure to be someone else." Spock nodded, whether or not they took this to another level, certain relationships would never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack, these kinds of conversations are always awkward and it's often difficult to find a way to finish them. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, my muse is running amok. Spock learns a certain activity is vastly underrated, and friends can be underappreciated. Don't own it!

The beautiful San Francisco Bay spread out behind Saavik as she sipped her coffee. She watched her friends and colleagues, one Nyota Uhura and one Leonard McCoy, study her as the wind played with her hair. "So, you're dating?" McCoy asked bluntly.

Saavik's skin blushed a dusky green, "Something like that. Although, courtship is a little more exclusive than dating. With our particular situations it could take years." McCoy and Uhura gave each other a knowing glance. They were sure that Captain Howes and his crew and Ambassador Sarek would be more than willing to help the process move along.

"Commander, do you remember any Romulan?" Uhura asked.

"I speak it fluently, Captain. It was the language of my early childhood." She quirked an eyebrow, "Do you need help with something?"

"We're hearing things about a new Praetor, his name is Dralath, and the subtlety of the language still eludes even our best interpreters. Maybe…" Uhura let her voice trail off.

"Maybe a native speaker can cut through the extraneous and ferret out good solid information?" Saavik set the cup down, "And I'm less likely to assume that you know what everyone else does."

"Yeah, that's the issue with the Romulans, they're so familiar with the language, and they tend to leave things out that 'everybody' knows." Saavik agreed, she had no idea how Dralath would eventually impact hers and Spock's lives, nearly killing them both. "You two get married, Saavik, and I promise to dance at your wedding." The statement snapped Saavik out of her reverie.

A slight movement of her mouth was the closest Uhura would ever see the Vulcan smile. As they left Saavik grabbed her jacket and with a deft twist of the wrist it fell over her shoulder. She walked with her friends to Headquarters where Uhura gave her the disk for her to listen to. She returned to the Armstrong and seemed not to notice the side long glances and knowing looks. It was by the fourth wistful sigh from a very young human male that Saavik sought the solace of her quarters only to have it broken by the insistent buzzing at her door. "Enter," she said rather sharply. She set her jacket and the disk down before turning to meet her visitor. "Ambassador Sarek!" she gasped.

The Ambassador entered and studied the young woman, "Please, Saavik, you've had permission to call me by my name since you were young." His eyes surveyed the room, "So, this is where my son has been spending his nights when he comes aboard." For the second time that day, Saavik turned an interesting shade of green. Sarek approached her and studied her, finally letting a finger tilt her chin slightly upward to meet her eyes. "You've had a connection with my son for a very long time. It would give me satisfaction for you to become my daughter." Saavik looked up at the man. His human wife had made it certain that he would not be picky when his son fell in love. "Amanda said that kissing was underrated on Vulcan, I believe she was right. When you are ready, I will make all ready."

Saavik watched him leave and turned to the data disk before inserting it into the computer. She had work to do. Days later Captain Howes announced they would be going to Raisa for Shore Leave. She automatically checked to see if there were any shipboard emissaries she needed to keep an eye out for. What she didn't expect was a young ensign to deliver a note, the envelope held a key, and instructions, "Come to the Waterfall Hotel, room 405. Pack light." It held coordinates, and, after Captain Howes practically ordered her down world.

Chastened, she hurried to the transporter room and found herself standing outside a small hotel set beside a waterfall, imaginatively enough. She walked into the entrance and looked around. "Ah, Commander," a local who owned the hotel greeted her. "This way, we've been expecting you." She was shown a cabana door and the manager bowed before leaving. It was pure atavism as soft blue and green fabrics confronted her. She shut the door behind her and moved toward the balcony overlooking the waterfall and the tall figure standing there.

"Spock," she murmured. He turned to her, a slight smile on his face. Emotions Vulcans would share with their families but not others. She joined him, looking serenely on the scene in front of her, "You got my note." He stated the obvious.

"You're in cahoots with my Captain!" she said. He shrugged, he really didn't need to explain this to her. She already knew. He noted the small bag left by the bedside as they talked. They sat at a small table, going over small things, work she was doing for Uhura. His latest attempt to reach out to their sundered brethren, the Romulans. Little things of no immediate consequence that allowed them to grow to know each other better.

Spock suddenly stopped this discussion with a kiss. Oh, he'd had lovers before, but this was potentially something so much more. She straightened, and then relaxed. It was an area they hadn't really had time to explore and the kiss was frankly a little awkward. They broke it and Saavik suddenly felt like a little girl. Spock drew her close, holding her in his arms and the spoke about nothing. Again, they tried a kiss and it became less awkward, more practiced.

"How long do we have to do this?" he murmured, she suddenly discovered just how sensitive her furled eartips were as he started to nibble.

"A couple of days. We're due on Altair VI in a week," she closed her eyes as he made his way down her neck. Clinically, she noted that his enthusiasm would result in her needing to make sure the collar of her uniform was extra high. They soon lay down in bed where they cuddled and watched the sun set.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm fast forwarding a bit here to a left out seen from "Vulcan's Heart". A scene you know happened, but wasn't inserted for the sake of the pace of the novel. We'll go from it back to Risa. Oh, no spoilers here unless you've never seen "Star Trek Generations". Then, that's not my fault. Please read and review. So many people fave and follow, but reviews are my life line. I'm not above begging, obviously. Don't own them.

Ambassador Sarek awaited the imminent arrival of the shuttle from the recently destroyed Enterprise. Healer T'Selis stood at his side. He grieved for those lost in the privacy of his mind. He remembered when Spock was lost on a previous ship, and later reclaimed. He refused to think about what was happening to him now. He watched as the shuttle landed, kicking up the red Vulcan dirt before the hatch opened. T'Selis held triox compounds to help the humans exiting adjust to the extreme climate.

Then they were there. Saavik lay there, still and pale. Sarek resisted the extreme urge to reach out and touch her, ensure that she was still alive. T'Selis instead went to her side. Long, capable fingers touched her temples. The young medic who accompanied Saavik looked drawn and saddened. The loss of her friends and ship clearly taking their toll. T'Selis looked up, "She is clearly in the final stages of Pon Farr. She hasn't entered Plak Tow yet. If we don't retrieve Ambassador Spock soon…" Sarek nodded his head. He would watch the last link to his son die slowly and painfully.

T'Selis motioned for other female attendants to come forward, "Take her to the halls. Strip her and cover her with a sheet. UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES ARE ANY MALES ALLOWED IN THERE UNLESS IT IS AMBASSADOR SPOCK!" T'Selis turned from them and approached the humans, holding up the hypospray, "This will help with the climate. Don't resist, you don't know how long you'll be here, and you need the help." They all tilted their heads as the hypospray touched their throats. Sarek's human aide, Aram Koram, led them away to where they could rest and wait.

T'Selis stopped in front of Sarek, "She's very close to death. If Spock doesn't get here soon…"

"How soon?" Sarek asked, tersely.

"Days? Hours? I don't know. The fact that relativity that they both experience regularly plays havoc with their rhythms…" T'Selis' voice trailed off. She was unused to being uncertain. Sarek sighed, what he wouldn't do for Jim Kirk to swoop in and save the day. The man was many years dead, and nothing would change that.

"Please, do what you can to keep my daughter alive. Spock will come back to her, I know he will," T'Selis quietly nodded and hurried away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saavik had worn skirts and dresses before. She was a woman, she did enjoy looking pretty. Now, she had a very good reason for it. The Resort's restaurant catered to a wide variety of tastes from Klingon's live food to the vegetarian tastes of Vulcans and everything in between. The deep rose dress covered her shoulders but left her arms bare. It also allowed Spock to admire her very long legs. Spock wore deep red robes that complemented her dress.

"I was unaware that you knew how to walk in heels," he said.

"Yes, a skill that Vulcan women don't normally pick up. Uhura insisted I learn while I was in the Academy. She told me that I never knew when it might come in handy."

Spock made a mental note to thank his friend before a waiter came to take orders for drinks and give them menus. They both ordered a light pasta salad dressed with a lite basalmic vinaigrette dressing, sprinkled with cashew nuts, and a light white wine for a drink. Alcohol did not affect Vulcans the way it did humans, but they both enjoyed the taste. The resort had only enough rooms for about fifty guests, and they milled around, ate, or went swimming as desire dictated. A couple walked by and hailed Spock, "Ambassador Spock! How good to see you! Who's your friend?"

"Mrs. Troi, it is agreeable to see you again," he nodded at her husband. "This is Commander Saavik, my date."

Lwaxanna Troi gave a knowing smile, she knew what was going on here, and chose to finish her complements and move on. She could be discreet when the moment called for it. Saavik cocked an eyebrow, "I've never met a Betazoid before. Are they always that flamboyant?"

"Mrs. Troi is enjoying herself. She actually is a very perceptive and valuable asset to any delegation. The openness comes from belonging to a race of full telepaths, I suspect. While we Vulcans claim we cannot lie, they really can't. When you live in a society that would instantly know that you are lying, there isn't much of a point. They have a five year old daughter, Deanna I believe her name is. With a human father it is unlikely that she will be a full telepath."

"An empath, maybe?" Saavik asked.

"It will be interesting to find out. Any new cadets that look promising?" Saavik occasionally taught classes at the Academy. Spock always wanted to see what her take on each incoming class was.

"Mmmm, there was one. A Jean Luc Picard is his name. He's very sharp, if he doesn't get himself killed. Reminds a bit of Jim Kirk, got in a brawl in bar and got stabbed in the heart. Received an artificial heart as a result. His analytical skills are similar, but, he's actually got a diplomatic side. Comes from being French, I suppose." She gave an amused sounding snort, "He got me addicted to Earl Grey Tea every morning. I'll have to see if they serve it here."

They ate supper and spent an eventful night in their room. Unfortunately, Saavik received a call early the next morning recalling her to the Armstrong. Spock sighed in disappointment, but they both knew the lives they lead would make this difficult. If she'd stayed on Vulcan she'd have to get used to his long absences. He left the resort contemplating his next steps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Francis Stewart sat in her room weeping. It had all caught up with her, her friends and captain were all gone. She heard a knock on the door and Ambassador Sarek entered at her call, "Ambassador," she said with a start. He waved her back down, even giving her a handkerchief. "Thank you," she said, blotting her eyes.

"Thank you, Lieutenant, for bringing Saavik home," he said.

"How is she doing?" Francis asked.

"She is dying, Lieutenant, and there's nothing anyone on Vulcan can do to stop it," he sighed, unused to feeling helpless. "Starfleet called. It will be approximately one week before transport will arrive to return you and your colleagues to Earth." The sad look he directed toward her made her want to weep even more, "An attack never occurred on Melville Colony, even though Narendra III was completely obliterated. The Klingons are again making overtures toward peace."

"The Enterprise accomplished more things than one," Francis mumbled.

"Yes, her Captain's unswerving desire to defend those who had no defenses helped them open up. They've even started talking about building a memorial to the Enterprise crew. Ironic as it is," he said quietly.

"You knew Captain Kirk," she said.

"Yes, I did. And he would have done the exact same thing," Sarek replied. "He would have jumped over 'Klingons' and gone straight for the defenseless old men, women, and children, and defended them to the death as well. I'm sorry, my children's situation has me…" he couldn't finish the sentence. Everything was crashing in on him.

Francis stood, she knew you didn't touch Vulcans, but this one needed a hug, and so she gave him one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accident forever changes their lives. Don't own them.

Over the next several years Starfleet called on the Armstrong to pick Spock up whenever he needed transport. Howes and his crew gladly swung by and picked him up. Occasionally, his father would join him, and on those occasions, the room set aside for Spock would actually be put to use. The crew became accustomed to seeing Spock and Saavik sitting in the main lounge talking and, by and large, behaving like a couple of love-struck teenagers, minus the kissing, laughing, caressing, that sort of thing. The growing connection between them was palpable. Then came the fateful mission on Korva. Korva was a technologically advanced unaligned planet that had severe solar flares that played havoc with its electrical grid, which meant things occasionally exploded.

The explosion at the Korvan spaceport caught them all off guard. A three-story building collapsed nearby and falling debris struck several of the away team members and injuring them. Saavik started throwing arms around them and dragging them away from the shattered port. One at a time she got them all to safety. "Saavik to Armstrong, you have an away team to beam up," she reported before sprinting back to the port."

Captain Howes became concerned when the transporter room confirmed that all but the Commander had beamed up. What he didn't know was the Saavik had started helping move debris around and pulling people out, saving many lives. The last she pulled out was a small child who hung onto her for dear life. The little girl wouldn't let go, in spite of her alienness, until her mother pried her away from Saavik. The mother also noticed the glassy eyed look the Vulcan was giving them before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she landed on the ground. Their communications were down, they couldn't use it to contact the Armstrong, but an enterprising young man pushed the communicator on Saavik's uniform and informed them of what had happened. They promptly beamed down a medical team to assess her. When they returned the Doctor tapped his own communicator and informed Captain Howes that it was imperative that they run for Vulcan. The best they could do for Saavik was put her in a coma and life-support.

Unaware that a tentative bond had formed between them, Spock's head shot up and he looked around. Sarek noticed the reaction and asked what was wrong, Spock couldn't really tell him because he wasn't sure himself. Spock grew restless, sure there was something wrong and stood up and started pacing. This reaction wasn't normal, and Sarek was about to say something when the communicator in the home went off. Sarek got up to answer it. Spock heard the quiet conversation that ended with, "Alright, we'll be ready when she arrives. Thank you, Captain Howes."

Spock was suddenly aware that was Saavik's Captain, he looked at his father, "Saavik's been seriously injured during an away mission. She's in a coma and on her way here." He studied his son impassively, "As the closest thing to family she has, we were contacted to arrange for her care here. Spock, whether you were aware of it before, you've gone beyond 'courtship' with Saavik. It's time for something more permanent. You knew she was injured." Unable to deny his words, Spock nodded and watched his father leave to make arrangements for Saavik's care.

Several hours later a shuttle came down from the Armstrong bearing the Commander. The gurney floated off the ground so as not to disturb her body. Healer T'Garn and her apprentice, T'Selis, awaited the gurney as they approached. They two who guided it were the other Vulcans from the ship, so as not to leave anyone in distress. They nodded to Spock and Sarek before T'Garn and T'Selis assessed her condition. "A good call to get her here as fast as you could, and the induced coma as well. We need to get her into surgery. Live Long and Prosper." The Vulcans returned the salute as Saavik was transferred to another gurney and the other Vulcans left for the Armstrong.

Despite the advances in technology sometimes surgeries still took hours. Spock and Sarek sat waiting. They read reports, meditated, talked with concerned friends, Uhura had left another disk in Romulan with Saavik just before she was injured. McCoy wanted to know if there was anything he could do to help. Chekov actually stopped by on his way to another Starfleet Conference and waited with his friends. All they could do was wait. Finally, T'Garn and T'Selis exited the surgery with Saavik being wheeled out behind them. Her arm was in a sling. Her torso swathed in bandages. A leg covered in material used to treat burns, red bruises seemed to be everywhere. Spock struggled to keep his emotions in check.

T'Garn considered the small group before addressing Spock, "I expect her to make a full recovery. The injuries, while severe, are survivable. She'll need to rest. I'll keep her here for a couple of weeks, when you can take her home. Don't give me anything about not being mates. I know a bonding when I see one, even one as informal as yours is. She'd never have made it if it weren't for you. Go see T'Pau. I'll call you when she awakens."

Spock went home and stared across the desert landscape. A call had come in from Starfleet asking for his presence, another had gone in his place. He was still trying to comprehend this facet of his life when Sarek came home. "I don't know how you're feeling, Spock. Your Mother and I were never able to bond in that way. That doesn't mean I didn't feel something profound missing in my life when she died," Sarek sighed. "I talked to T'Pau, she's not surprised that I approached her. She was surprised that it took so long."

It was nearly a week before Saavik awakened. Spock went to see her every day, spending long hours at her bedside, waiting. She healed, T'Garn left her healing in T'Selis' capable hands, and she proved herself worthy of the trust. By the time Saavik awoke, all but the cast had been permanently removed from her body. The first thing she saw when she awoke was Spock, and she smiled. Spock allowed joy to flow over the burgeoning link between them. She blinked and they stared at each other, before T'Selis bustled in to take her readings.

"Welcome, back, Commander. We were concerned that you wouldn't return to us." Saavik was enough of a realist to know that this would take time. Her arm hurt, there had been a compound fracture caused by falling debris that she hadn't even noticed. The bandages had covered all sorts of cuts and punctures she never felt. If her heart had been where it was in a human, she wouldn't have survived. But a hard scrabble life as a youngster and her Vulcan physiology made her one tough cookie, as McCoy would, and did say when he came to visit. He was there for Starfleet's own assessment of the situation. Not that they didn't trust the Vulcan healers, it was just that Saavik was one of their officers.

Two weeks after her return to Vulcan they sat overlooking the rock garden, holding hands. She in a wheelchair, Spock on a bench. Contemplating the rising sun. Spock studied their entwined fingers as Saavik waited, patiently. "Saavik-kam, he began." The formal use of her full name caught her attention, "We have known each other for many years, and your accident has brought forward something I was unaware of." He took a deep breath, "Will you marry me, Saavik-kam?" In answer, Saavik reached forward with her good hand and touched his face. He knew the answer whispered deep into his heart, mind and soul. She was his forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When motivated, Sarek can move surprisingly quickly. Only hindered by Saavik's injuries. Don't own them. Wish I did.

Sarek was up early as was his habit. He had several meetings this day, and he also planned to stop and see Saavik, as had become his habit as well. He had left Spock and Saavik to their own devices. He trusted that everything would work out the way that it should. He came out of the kitchen as someone entered the residence. He half expected to see his aide, Aram Koram, coming in. It was Spock. He often went to see the sun rise with Saavik. Sarek looked at his son as he looked back at him. They remained silent for a few moments, "You may contact T'Pau."

Sarek watched Spock move into his room, and close the door. He had a few appointments at the Academy himself. Aram soon entered, "Cancel my appointments, I have other arrangements to make today." When Vulcan children are born, mates are sought for them, especially the more traditional families. This was how T'Pring and Spock had been betrothed. The two had been betrothed at the age of seven, and they simply awaited adulthood and Pon Farr. Well, we all know how well that worked out.

In the years that followed, Spock's death notwithstanding, Sarek allowed his son the freedom to choose, and for eighty years, Spock did nothing about finding a mate. When it finally happened, it was a woman who had been there all along, patiently waiting, even if she was unaware she was waiting. Sarek approached the temple on Mount Seleya and was welcomed in. What followed was a ritual of pouring water and offering it to Sarek, which he accepted. He and T'Pau settled down to talk.

"Sarek, what brings thee to me?" her use of archaic words brought forth the seriousness of the visit.

"T'Pau, my son has found a mate. I have come to make arrangements for the betrothal," he said.

T'Pau, her ancient face studied him. "Thou agrees with his choice of wife?" she asked.

"I do. She has become like a daughter to me in many ways. I am satisfied that she will be so in fact, as well as faith."

"Saavik is an interesting choice. I see how you do approve. Their careers will mean long absences will not be an issue. I also understand that her injuries will mean this ceremony will not take place soon," Sarek's head shot up, "There are great things meant for of your children, Sarek, many great things to come. I will await the appointed time, Sarek."

Sarek nodded, taking another sip of water before hurrying out. He reached home and pulled the long silver dress that had sat in storage for many years. It would have to be altered, the last two who wore it, T'Pring and Amanda, were petite while Saavik stood tall at 5'10". While neither T'Pring nor Amanda were fat, they were soft, and Saavik had hard, lean muscle from years of Starfleet training and abandonment on a distant planet as a child. Spock walked in on his father's musing, "That will never fit Saavik," Spock commented.

"We'll make it work," Sarek said softly.

Saavik came home a few days later, and while her arm was still in a cast, she was capable of a fitting. Fortunately, the sleeves were short, so it fit over that fairly well. The tailor was human and fussed over the length, it was supposed to be ankle-length, it fell to just below the knee, and Saavik's broad shoulders, over which it had trouble zipping. In other places it was baggy, the stomach, the bust, and the waistline all seemed to just hang from Saavik's frame. The tailor assured Saavik that the dress would fit, and left. New robes, a brown so dark they almost seemed black, were being made for Spock. Finally, invitations went out.

The night before the ceremony, Spock and Saavik stood on the balcony overlooking the desert one last time as separate entities. In the three weeks since Spock's proposal, it had done nothing but strengthen and grow and they watched in complete silence as the Vulcan sun painted the Vulcan desert brilliant yellows and blues. Sarek simply let them be. The morning of the ceremony, Saavik's hands shook, her nerves obviously getting the better of her as she managed to get into the dress, alone. She heard a knock at the door, and she absently called, "Enter."

McCoy, Uhura, and Howes all entered the room. Saavik rose, they'd all seen her recently at her worst. Now, as Uhura's smiling face told it, she was at her best. They were all happy, at least two of their friends were going to end up together. They reminisced about Jim Kirk and Carol Marcus and what might have been. "I believe Jim genuinely loved her," Bones said. "It just never worked out at the end." McCoy and Howes went to join the crowd on top of Seleya as Uhura walked out with Saavik. Uhura wasn't officially an attendant, but represented the bride's family, Starfleet. A sort of "Mother of the Female Betrothed".

Together they heard the crash of the Jadeite gong ring through the thin Vulcan air. It was a summons. Saavik answered the summons. Spock turned to see Saavik standing behind him, Uhura at her side. His only thought was how beautiful she was. Soon, they were kneeling before T'Pau as the ritual continued, and the tenuous bond formed over several years became more concrete, more real. They stared into each other's eyes. The moment only broken when T'Pau abjured them to return at the appointed time, and the ceremony was over. As the reception line went on, Saavik leaned over and pointed out a young, balding, French Starfleet Lieutenant making his way down the line. She obviously thought he bore watching. His career would take him places. They parted, she to her ship, he to other duties. Each knowing they would never be alone again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dare someone to have Khan held in by transparent aluminum, and tell me why. Don't own them.

It was late night when Spock boarded the USS Armstrong. The Lieutenant on duty nodded to him before he exited the room only to be run down by a young ensign who, apparently, took Saavik's lessons to heart. She wasn't overly enthusiastic, but posed thoughtful and interested questions. He took the time to answer the questions, he always took the time. Impatience and acerbity taught nothing but resentment. A lesson his mother, Amanda Grayson taught him many years ago. Unfortunately, the Ensign didn't quite understand everything. He stopped in front of Saavik's door and bade the Ensign good night.

"But sir, this is Commander Saavik's quarters, shouldn't you be sleeping in your own?" she asked, hesitantly.

"I am Ensign," he replied. The doors parted to his presence, shocking the young Ensign. A passing crewman informed the poor woman why the computer doors opened to the Ambassador's presence who walked away very embarrassed.

The lights were dim in Saavik's quarters, and the shape in the bed let him know she was sleeping. He quietly dropped into a chair and started to remove his shoes. The dim light caught the sharp angles of her face and he watched her sleep, still startled by her beauty. He finished undressing and slipped into bed next to her.

Saavik was pretty tired, she never noticed the addition to her sleeping arrangements until the next morning mentally. Her body had responded fairly quickly by snuggling up next to him. Something his drowsy mind appreciated. The Armstrong was headed for Earth for some R&R for her crew. The Federation President had called for a meeting of the Federation Council in a week's time and Sarek, unable to attend, asked Spock to take his place. The Armstrong swung by Vulcan on its way to Earth and beamed Spock up, and pretty much kept going.

Spock awoke with a soft, yet passionate kiss on his lips. He opened his eyes to see Saavik hovering over him. Her folded arms planted on his chest. "I thought it was Sarek we were picking up."

"He had other plans," Spock murmured. "Are you disappointed?"

Saavik's kisses went lower, trailing down his abdomen, "I wouldn't be doing this to your father," she replied. Spock groaned appreciatively as she got lower, and mentally thanked his father for deciding not to go. It cannot be said that Vulcans are not passionate. They somehow wound up on the floor. Pillows and blankets strewn everywhere. It looked like something that Klingons would have done, not Vulcans, though nothing was actually broken. Spock finally spoke into the quiet, "Do you have to be anywhere?"

"No, I'm off duty today. I'm all yours." Spock ran his fingers through her tousled curls.

"So, Truman won't miss you if you never show up today," Saavik shook her head. Saavik quietly got up and went to the computer.

"Computer, Earl Grey, hot," she said. Spock appreciated her unclad form as she took her drink and sat down at her table.

"How did a French Lieutenant acquire a taste for English tea?" Spock asked.

"His family runs a vineyard. Seems like a logical alternative," Saavik was hailed over the comm.

"Howes to Saavik, we're not going to see either one of you today, are we?" it wasn't really a question.

"It is highly unlikely, Captain," Saavik responded.

"See you tomorrow, Commander, Ambassador," the link was quietly ended.

Saavik finished her drink and walked over to the bed. She quickly remade it before climbing back in. Spock joined her. They spent the rest of that day, and most of the next week in her bed. Three months later, they entered the fires of Pon Farr.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

T'Selis stepped forward with her attendants, both males. She could not handle Spock now, as much as her attendants could not handle Saavik. Sarek's eyes met hers, "Save my children," was the unspoken plea. She motioned the attendants to follow her. They walked to the place of healing and stopped in front of a door. She opened it up as the attendants gently pushed the Ambassador into the room. They shut the door and let them be.

Spock stumbled into the room and looked around. He found Saavik lying in a massive bed clad only in a single sheet. Her pale face pained him, made him realize how close to death they both currently were. He reached out trembling fingers and caressed her face. She responded with his name, her eyes still closed. It wasn't too late. He all but ripped off his clothes and the sheet that covered her. He grabbed her face and kissed her. He wanted nothing more than to lose himself in her. Saavik finally opened her eyes and looked at him. He took a deep trembling breath he took her. This was the only act could save both their lives. He felt her finally respond and wrap her arms and legs around him.

Saavik cried out as they reached a climax together. Somehow, during the course of the night, the bed was overturned, it was a large king sized bed made of solid oak, or the Vulcan equivalent. Every piece of furniture, except the one in front of the mirror got shredded, and Spock's clothes, well, we'll leave that for another day. They wound up on the floor where Spock used the sole remaining pillow for his head while Saavik made do with Spock. They lay on the floor, idly trading kisses. Spock spoke of the remainder of his mission. Saavik told him what happened before she blacked out on the Enterprise. Enterprise, she was always the heart of the matter. They both knew she was gone, yet again in a blaze of glory, protecting helpless Klingons. It was what Kirk would have done.

Spock caressed her head, his fingers running through her fine curls as she came to a decision, "I'm leaving the Armstrong. Starfleet has been trying to give me my own command for years now. I'm taking it." Spock wrapped his arms around her, knowing it was the right thing to do. Kirk had tried to force her into it years earlier, seeing the same genius in her that he knew was in himself. She had resisted, even after he had dragged her into the Starfleet Commander's office, and watched her dissect a situation and give the exact same recommendations that he would have. Spock was silently grateful to T'Pring for letting him go those many years ago. He would never have known this joy if she had not.

The wedding the next day went off without a hitch. There were no challenges, no trial by combat. McCoy shed a few tears that day, and managed to dance with Uhura. Uhura, who kept her promise made years ago that she would dance at their wedding. The USS Armstrong came and got Saavik and Spock, and spent the next two weeks leisurely making her way back to Earth. Captain Howes knew Saavik was about to leave him.

"You're breaking up with me," he said whimsically.

Saavik's mouth gave a slight twitch that he had come to know as a smile from her. She was twenty years older than he and he still thought of her as a youngster. She was young by Vulcan standards. "We'll still see each other," Saavik said. "Family reunions, emergency Starfleet meetings…"

Howes couldn't help it, he hugged Saavik. She did not evade the embrace as his feelings of pride and sadness came through, "I'll miss you Saavik. Live Long and Prosper." Howes watched her turn and leave, then sat down with a resigned sigh as he perused the list of names to replace her. They would have very big shoes to fill.

Saavik sat outside Admiral Tracy's office. The Commander Starfleet had not been expecting her, but told his secretary to clear his schedule for the next two hours. He had hopes for what Saavik wanted. She did not disappoint. He grinned as she informed him that she wanted a science vessel. "Commander, you could have any ship in the fleet. Even the Enterprise when she is rebuilt. Why a science vessel?"

"I don't want the Enterprise. I'll tell you now who should be her Captain, if you want, but we are at peace. I want to pursue my goals, now, Admiral. Science was always my first passion."

"Alright Commander, I should say Captain, now," he opened a drawer and pulled out the Captain's insignia. He personally changed her rank on her uniform jacket. "I'm giving you the USS Bunton. Her captain just retired. They're awaiting a new Captain and new orders. Mine are simple, go find stuff. I'm sure you can do that without my help."

Saavik shot off a short message to both Spock and Sarek about her new assignment before hurrying to a transporter pad. The transporter chief congratulated her and wished her well as he sent her to the waiting Bunton above. The crewman waiting for her snapped to immediate attention, "Sir! Chief Tirol reporting!"

"At ease Chief, I need to meet the bridge crew," the chief relaxed before communicating ahead the new Captain's presence. If the crew was surprised at the appearance of a Vulcan, it did not show it. Three young Vulcans served on her crew, and her first officer was Betazoid. That would take some getting used to, she was sure. A young ensign showed her to the Captain's quarters, and she settled in.

Several month later as she got dressed she noticed that her pants were feeling tighter. She frowned in concentration as she turned and caught sight of the slight bulge in her belly. She hadn't been feeling unwell, and her sleeping patterns were normal. Saavik shook her head, it was best to consult with the doctor.

The doctor was a cheerful human who noted her concerns before turning to examine her. "Well, biobeds don't lie, Captain, you are indeed pregnant," Dr. Simon replied. "Foetal size suggests that conception occurred around the time of Pon Farr. You have roughly forty human weeks before the baby is due." She knew what he meant, an eleven month gestation meant she would be pregnant long after a human woman would be.

Saavik took her duties on the bridge that morning and then returned to her quarters. She placed a call to both Spock, who wasn't picking up, and Sarek. "Father," she began. "I shall be returning to Vulcan in seven months time to prepare for the arrival of a new family member."

Saavik watched as Sarek reached out a hand, as if he could reach across time and space and touch both her and her unborn son. "Thank you Saavik. I await your return with great anticipation."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I find it highly ironic that I'm writing two different stories about the same people at different places in their lives, and universes. Spock realizes Saavik is pregnant. Don't own them. Please Read and Review!

Three months after their marriage Starfleet sent Spock into Cardassian space. They were beginning to realize how dangerous and aggressive the species was, and Spock made planetfall on Bajor. A planet that had suffered from occupations for several decades. Most of the cities were in ruins, the temples in shreds. The occupational government a puppet one, as would be expected. Fortunately, alien species, including Vulcans, were not that uncommon and his presence went largely unnoticed while he remained in what were the cities.

For several month Spock didn't, naturally, he wandered off to what were rumored to be concentration camps. He went off planet to nearby systems and found refugee camps. These people were being worked to death, and their overseers did not care. His biggest shock came when he saw Terok Nor, what would later become Deep Space Station 9, it was dirty, bleak, and nothing that would invite him to stay, much less take up residence. It was here that he felt Saavik pull away from him. No, that wasn't right, she turned more into herself. As if her own body was taking more of her attention. Spock focused on the bond, reaching out to his mate. She did not block his questing mind and led him through her own reasons for the withdrawal. It was there that he found the bright, new, and unformed mind that rested below her heart. It was time to go home.

Spock found a Bolean freighter captain who took him as far as Outpost 6. Where he caught the USS Armstrong back to Earth. Earth, Captain Howes said, he had sad news. Leonard McCoy was fading fast. Spock didn't question the decision, he wanted to see his old adversary one last time.

Saavik, on the other hand, received word from Uhura, "Leonard's failing, he wants to see you." The USS Bunton set a course for Earth quickly. Saavik's back hurt. Seven months pregnant, and she wasn't as big as a human woman would be, but she was bigger than she'd ever been. Her center of gravity was completely off, her clothes weren't fitting, her back hurt, the baby was playing kickball with her bladder, and the Captain's chair was uncomfortable. Someone had fixed that by putting a pillow on it. Sarek checked in with her, daily. Spock had yet to see her, but he knew.

As Saavik rode in the shuttle down to San Francisco, no one was about to let her use a transporter, she reflected on the long friendship that was about to end. Leonard had been part of the cheering section as she and Spock slowly became one. That he would never see their son saddened her. She got off to find Uhura standing there, waiting for her. "Saavik, you're glowing! Pending motherhood agrees with you!" deep sadness accompanied her cheerful words.

Admiral Chekov was there as well, "The rank suits you as well, Captain." Saavik nodded as they walked to the room that held McCoy. They left Saavik as she knocked on the door.

One of his grandchildren, Cecilia, answered the door. McCoy lay prone on the bed, he weakly waved Saavik over and told Cecilia to go. "As bad as her mother, Joanna," he muttered. He reached out a loving hand and patted Saavik's belly. "Saavik, sit, I don't want to keep craning my neck up at everyone." Saavik carefully deposited herself on the chair. "It's a boy, I've been told."

Saavik looked at the old man with affection. She fished in her jacket pocket and pulled out the projected picture of her son. It was an extrapolation from his genes that were turned on. McCoy took the picture and gazed at it, "He's beautiful, Saavik. Looks like he favors his father. Thank you for this gift." Saavik grabbed his hand and laid it on her stomach, allowing the old man to feel a kick. His smile faded to an expression of awe, "I never get tired of that, no matter how many times I get kicked by them."

They spoke of small things: Kirk, the Enterprise. Saavik told him that her next captain would be Jean-Luc Picard from the USS Stargazer. "The one who got you addicted to tea?" he chuckled. She nodded her head. He soon drifted off to sleep, and she watched him thoughtfully before leveraging herself out of the chair. She left the picture of her son clutched in his hands. Vulcans s. All Saavik could do was stand there and grieved in her own way. She would miss the old man.

"Saavik," her name spoken softly. She looked up to find Spock standing there. He opened his arms and she melted into them. They grieved together.

Saavik pulled away from him, "I'm due at Admiral Tracy's office to discuss my maternity leave. Meet you there?"

The secretary ushered Saavik into Admiral Tracy's office quickly. He looked up and smiled, then grinned, "Well, news of your impending departure are not at all exaggerated. When will you leave for Vulcan?"

"In two months time," Saavik replied. Tracy waved her to a chair.

"Is Commander Ardo ready to take over the Bunton while you're gone?" Tracy asked.

"He's young, but this should give him used to the idea of commanding a starship. He'll make a good captain when the time comes."

"How's the old man?" he asked sadly.

"Ready to go," Saavik replied softly. Spock was all too aware that one day, like T'Pol before him, he would be the last remaining member left alive from his Enterprise. Saavik wasn't even aware that she rubbed her abdomen protectively.

Two days later Saavik and Spock stood with family and friends as they said good-bye to the vibrant life that had been Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy. He had died in his sleep soon after speaking to Spock. The picture Saavik had given him pressed close to his heart. Saavik stood with Spock, Uhura, Chekov and Sarek as they watched the casket lowered into the ground. McCoy's family, including his daughter, Joanna, sat by the grave wearing black. A full honor guard had accompanied the family and the traditional twenty-one gun salute went off overhead.

It was Joanna who noticed Saavik surreptitiously stretching her back and shifting uncomfortably on her feet at the wake at Joanna's home. She chased one of her grandsons out of a dining room chair so Saavik could sit down. "Thank you," Saavik murmured.

"No, thank you, Captain. You have no idea how much joy seeing that picture gave him. Make Spock give you a back rub when you get back to your quarters," Joanna said with a smile. A back rub did sound good, Saavik thought. The small crowd dispersed as Saavik left with Spock and Sarek. When Spock and Saavik returned to their quarters, Spock indeed gave Saavik a back rub. Muscles long knotted began to unknot. Saavik groaned appreciatively. Spock was silent for long minutes.

"I think Father is seeing someone," he finally said.

"Perrin," came Saavik's muffled reply. Spock could hear her sigh. "She's good for him, Spock. He doesn't need to be lonely forever." Spock nodded at her wisdom. He then lay down behind her, his hands both holding her and cradling her belly, their promise to each other. As their thoughts on the one who recently left them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I wrote the last chapter, posted it, then I realized I'd written myself into a hole, dang it! McCoy was ST:TNG's Encounter at Farpoint, which takes place after the last chapter. I've been kicking myself all day, but, I think that last chapter was a beautiful one, and dedicated to the late DeForest Kelley, the original Bones. So, if it ever comes up, this is an AU, and it was Chekov making that trek on the Enterprise. I doubt it will, but another member of the Next Generation crew is showing up here as temporary duty as the Bunton's First Officer. The USS John Bunton is named after a dear friend of mine, John Bunton (big surprise, huh?) who died from colon cancer a few years ago. Hey, they named the Kelvin after a relative, I should be able to do the same thing, right? Don't own any of it!

Upon reflection sitting in the big comfy chair in the forward observation deck had not really been one of her brighter ideas, Saavik reflected. She wound up on her back, staring up at the mound that was her belly, wondering how the heck she was going to get back up. She was wearing one of the new Starfleet uniforms, a mostly black jumpsuit with red piping at the shoulders and a big splash of color up top, red, of course. She still wasn't sure why they changed command to red, she kept looking for someone to shoot her or otherwise kill her because she wore red.

The USS Bunton was finally headed for Vulcan, nine months was the generally accepted time for a Vulcan Mother to return home to prepare for the birth of her child. Frankly, she was looking forward to it. She looked like a beached whale in this jumpsuit and was looking forward to the looser fitting Vulcan robes traditionally worn planetside. If only she could get back up…

Saavik heard a chuckle in front of her, "God, Saavik, you're huge. Dropping off Ardos' new First Officer was worth seeing this."

Truman Howes, her old captain from the USS Armstrong came into her line of sight. With him stood a tall, handsome young human, whose blue eyes reminded her of Jim Kirk. Uh oh, she thought, this one is trouble. "Can you help me up?" she asked, her arms flailing. Both men chuckled as they gave her a hand up. The instant her hand came in contact with the young human, she knew something was different about him. He, whether or not he was aware of it, was bonded to another being. The bond wasn't with a Vulcan, this was curious, Betazoid? She'd have to ask Ardos about it.

"Captain Saavik, this is the newly promoted Commander William Thomas Riker. He'll be learning the ropes as first officer while you're on maternity leave. He's bound for the USS Enterprise."

"Have they built a new one already?" Saavik asked.

"They're naming one of the new Galaxy Class starships Enterprise," Riker said with a grin. Yep, he was just as charming as Kirk.

"Isn't that the one that has a detachable saucer section?" Saavik asked.

"That's the one," Riker said.

Saavik hit her insignia, again, something she'd have to get used to, "Saavik to Commander Ardos."

"Ardos here, Captain," came the quick reply.

"Meet me in the forward lounge, Commander Riker is here to meet you." He replied that he was on his way as Saavik looked at the two men, Riker was a little taller than she, "I like the new communicators. So much handier than the old ones. Less likely to get lost."

"They can also keep tabs on you, Captain, in case something happens," Riker replied.

"William," Saavik began, "be careful. You're almost as charming as Jim Kirk was. Keep your head on your shoulders."

Riker looked at her, she didn't look old enough, "You knew Captain James T. Kirk? Mind if I ask how old you are, Captain?"

"One hundred thirteen," she replied. "Yes, he was the one who gave me my first and only Kobayashi Maru test. He was an Admiral then," she mused. She stopped as Ardos came running around the corner. "Good, Ardos, I take my leave of you. The ship is yours. Don't wreck her before I get back." Ardos' eyes got wide, he still didn't understand when she was being humorous. Riker, on the other hand, got it immediately, he chuckled along with Truman. She turned to give him a second, appraising look, he was a shrewd one, William Riker. She'd have to keep an eye on him.

Captain Howes was having the honor of flying her to the surface of Vulcan where Sarek awaited her. Spock was due back in about a month. His co-pilot was an old friend whom she had not seen in quite a while. "Commander Tuvok!" she exclaimed. He nodded at her. He was apparently going down to see his wife.

"It is agreeable to see you too, Captain. You're looking well," he watched as she buckled herself in before he took the co-pilot's seat. The shuttle ride down was, fortunately, uneventful. She exited the shuttle, after thanking the two men, and saw Sarek standing beside a young, human woman, Perrin. She walked toward them, "Greetings, Father."

"Welcome home, daughter. We awaited thine arrival with great anticipation. Come, we'll get you changed before you go to Mount Seleya."

Saavik hid a groan. Mount Seleya, she hoped they weren't expecting her to walk the entire way. Perrin was mercifully quiet. Saavik changed into loose fitting red robes and stepped back outside. A divan awaited her with six strong young Vulcan men to haul her to the temple to meet with T'Lar. Apparently, she was still very much alive. She settled herself in it only to be joined by T'Selis. She knew Saavik more intimately than any, save Spock, and would be presiding over the birth of the baby. She and Spock had already settled on a name, but weren't saying.

The journey to the mountain top wasn't that long, and Saavik already grew weary. She was sleeping a lot more these days. T'Selis helped her up from the divan and the two walked into the temple where an acolyte offered them water. Saavik took it gratefully. After drinking her fill, she approached the door to the outer shrine. It opened before her, and she stepped through. The room was austere, decorated minimally with furniture and the IDIC symbol hanging overhead. T'Lar beckoned and Saavik came forward. The old woman lay hands on her belly, closing her eyes in silent communication with the infant. "He is a strong one, your child." She intoned. "You are bringing a great gift to the house of Sarek, and you will give many more." More words were spoken, mostly in Vulcan. They ended with a blessing on both her and her son. Thus, the traditional ceremony was done. T'Selis ushered her out to prepare for her own exam.

T'Selis' own examination was a little more high tech. She scanned Saavik, and then laid hands on her belly. "If my scans are right, you shouldn't have any trouble with the birth," T'Selis murmured. "We will be prepared for any eventuality, of course. I want to see you once a week until the baby is born. Now, go home and take a nap, I know you want to." Saavik didn't resist the idea, and had to be carried into her room from the divan when she returned home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saavik runs into T'Pring. Don't own them.

Saavik was grateful for the desert robes. While they did not conceal her pregnancy, the loose fitting clothes allowed her more freedom of movement that that Starfleet jumpsuit. Aram Koram, Sarek's young human assistant, accompanied her into the city. As was common for pregnant Vulcans, she experienced periods of high energy followed by extreme lethargy. Although there always seemed to be plenty of Vulcan children around, their long lives meant a relatively low birth rate. High enough to keep the species alive, but low enough not to overpopulate the planet. Saavik's advanced state of pregnancy garnered more than a few admiring looks.

Saavik examined fabrics as she considered a gift for Perrin's upcoming betrothal to Sarek when she felt eyes on her back. She slowly turned to find a handsome woman looking at her, her black hair and pale skin making her stand out as surely as Saavik's belly. They looked across at each other before the other woman approached. She looked Saavik in the eyes, trying to convey a message that only she understood. Then, she turned and left. Her walk was purposeful, yet defeated as well. Saavik shook her head before making her purchases. She and Aram soon turned for home.

"Father?" she called out after she entered the home. Sarek entered the room and looked at her, he saw the look of puzzlement on her face.

"What is it, daughter?" he asked. She told him of her encounter in the market. He sighed, "That was T'Pring."

"T'Pring? Spock's ex-wife?" Saavik asked as Perrin entered the room.

"Yes, hers is a sad story, in human terms. After the debacle with Spock, she and Stonn were betrothed. Unfortunately, three years into the betrothal, he was killed in a sandstorm. After what happened with Spock, no one else would touch her." The logic of that was inescapable, no one would trust her. Saavik nodded to Perrin as she headed for her room. Aram carried the packages in and laid them on the table.

"Thank you, Aram," he simply nodded. Aram had been Sarek's aide for twenty years and had grown accustomed to Vulcans and their ways. For Sarek he also proved and anchor, a reminder of how humans would react to a given situation. He spoke Vulcan fluently and never expected thanks. He was paid well, and honestly enjoyed his work. He was given two weeks off a year and spent them back on Earth with his sister and his family. A reminder of who he was.

Perrin entered Saavik's room curiously. Saavik glanced at the other woman and bade her come. "Saavik, you do not resent me for marrying Sarek?"

"No, Perrin, Sarek has been alone far too long. I do not believe Amanda would have wanted it this way. Do your robes fit?" Saavik asked. "I was the last one to wear them, and I am a bit taller than you." That was almost an understatement. Sarek, appeared, to like his women petite.

"No, they fit fine, now. Thank you, Saavik. Does Spock…" Perrin left the question hanging.

"He doesn't resent you either, Perrin. Your betrothal has simply come as a shock. It will take some time to become accustomed to it. Amanda was a special woman," Saavik paused remembering. Saavik walked over to the table and picked up one of the packages, she gave it to Perrin, "For you today, I cannot attend because of my condition, but this fabric should suit you well." The deep red of the fabric went well with her skin and hair.

T'Selis came to stay with Saavik, Spock was due home any day now. The birth of their child was soon and Saavik's waiting would soon come to an end. T'Selis went onto the balcony to admire the desert. Both were silent. They heard the distant ring of the Jadeite gong through the thin, Vulcan atmosphere. Saavik, honestly, had been feeling less and less comfortable all day. They heard the ring again as suddenly a sharp pain tore through Saavik's abdomen. Saavik gasped. She was within two days of her due date, this was happening. She found herself panting as the pain receded, she looked up to find T'Selis by her side. "Let me examine you."

Saavik nodded as Aram Koram, who stayed behind in case the women needed something, helped Saavik up and to her room. He turned from the doorway and waited outside. He heard Saavik grunt as another contraction stole her breath. Soon, T'Selis exited the room. "Send a message to Ambassadors Spock and Sarek. They need to return as fast as possible."

Sarek soon returned, the ceremony done. Perrin felt joy at the impending arrival of a grandchild as well as her betrothal to Sarek. She was the daughter of an Ambassador herself, and therefore well suited to this life having lived it all her life. Finally, as Sarek started to pace, Spock arrived. Under most circumstances, it is unseemly for a Vulcan to hurry, but Spock ran from the Spaceport to his home. Sarek nodded to the closed door, and Spock, unlike most male Vulcans, wrenched the door open and went in. Saavik's labor progressed as expected. Seeing Spock enter the room caused relief to wash over her as she relaxed into his arms. T'Selis nodded, this was what she'd been waiting for. Saavik gathered herself for the coming effort as T'Selis told her to push.

Except for Saavik's cries and T'Selis' words the house was silent. Perrin reached out and touched Sarek's hand, he looked at her in gratitude. All they could do was wait. Soon, the thin high wail of a newborn announced the arrival of his grandson to the waiting company and all of Vulcan. Sarek sprang from his seat as if propelled and he approached the room cautiously. He could hear T'Selis' calm words and Spock's murmured reply. Soon, though not soon enough, Spock opened the door and welcomed his father. The tiny, wrinkled being held in his mother's arms was perfect. Saavik held him out to his grandfather, who shed unabashed tears of joy.

"What will you call him?" he finally asked.

Spock and Sarek looked at each other. They had decided on the name as a gentle tribute to a friend long gone, "Siberius."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I dare you to guess where I derived that name! lol


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good news travels fast. Don't own them.

News of Siberius' birth raced with breathtaking speed across the Alpha Quadrant. Uhura and Chekov both immediately boarded the USS Armstrong, that happened to be in orbit, and it left quickly. David Rabin, Spock's old friend, came as well. T'Lar came down from Mount Seleya as soon as news reached her. Sarek himself came out to greet her. He helped her to her feet from her chair as she walked into the residence. She walked into the main room where many Vulcans had come to pay their respects to the new parents, and nodded at many of them. Spock turned from a conversation he was having with Councilor T'Mrek, to usher the old woman into the room he shared with Saavik.

T'Lar glanced at Saavik who was sleeping. She reached into the cradle and touched the tiny baby inside. Spock picked his son up and handed him to T'Lar. His son, Spock thought as he closed his eyes, he had never dreamed that this day would come. Spock watched as the old woman laid her free hand on the newborn's head in a silent blessing. "He is precious, Spock, and will bring you much satisfaction." Spock nodded.

T'Lar handed the baby back to Spock before turning to Saavik. She lay on her side facing away from the door. The old woman touched her face, "You have done well, Saavik, Vulcan's Daughter." Saavik murmured something in her sleep before settling back down. "Have you thought of a companion for the child?" T'Lar asked. Given Saavik's duties as a Starfleet officer, Sarek had sought a suitable Vulcan woman to help care for Siberius. It was difficult decision, especially on Saavik's part.

"Sarek is looking into possible companions," Spock replied. He carried his son out into the main room with T'Lar at his side.

T'Lar took the newborn and held him up for everyone to see, "This is Siberius, son of Spock, son of Sarek." The Vulcans all came to admire the newborn. The tiny boy seemed to take all this with perfect aplomb. Perrin smiled at the tiny child.

The next day brought human visitors. David Rabin, Chekov, Uhura, and even McCoy's daughter, Joanna, made the long trip to Vulcan. It was Joanna, naturally, who first held Siberius. Tears dripped down her face as she looked at the boy, "He's perfect, Spock. Just like the picture Saavik gave Dad." Uhura and Chekov both bowed their head. They also wished McCoy was here and Kirk and Scotty and Sulu. It was when Siberius was handed off to Chekov that he let his opinion of the whole situation be known with a loud wail. Spock brushed his son's head briefly and handed him off to Saavik. They watched as Saavik adjusted her top as she sat to nurse her son. Chekov and David resolutely turned their backs as nature took its course. The look Sarek directed at the human men was slightly puzzled before he left to gather more drinks for his guests.

"It's alright guys, everything's under cover," Perrin told them with a laugh. "You'd think, in the 23rd century, this wouldn't freak men out, human men anyway." David and Chekov blushed, she was right, David Rabin was a grandfather and still turning his back on nature.

Later that evening, with the baby safely ensconced in his grandfather's arms, Saavik and Spock went outside to admire the desert landscape. They had done this many times during their courtship, and it never grew old as 40 Eridani A's red color threw brilliant blues and greens across the night sky, colors so different than Earth's sunset with its blue sky. "What would you think Jim would say to all of this fuss?" Saavik asked.

"He'd be in the middle of it all," Spock replied. "He'd have been the first to hold our son. Of course, we wouldn't have named him Siberius."

Saavik leaned into her husband, she was reluctant to leave her new son in six weeks time, but that was all Starfleet could spare her. She also knew that Spock and Sarek would be around to handle things. That was when Siberius' other "grandfather" Truman Howes, came bustling through the door. He brought, of all things, flowers, or actually a plant that the flowers were attached to. It was a small cactus common to Earth's desert climes. No one ever said the man was impractical, or illogical. Saavik set it outside and introduced him to Siberius. Sarek reluctantly handed the baby over as Howes clucked over the infant. It was a perfect ending to a perfect day.


End file.
